The present invention relates to the field of oral hygiene. In particular, the present invention provides a device for treating drinking water to make it hostile to dental plaque.
Dental plaque is a general term for the diverse microbial (predominantly bacterial) community found on teeth surfaces. Normally it is maintained by the host, by reversible hydrogen bonds including van der Waals forces. But irreversible adhesion to tooth surfaces occurs when there is a shift in the composition of the plaque microflora. Acidogenic species, such as Streptococci mutans and lactobacilli, flourish when there is a low pH in the plaque. Such pH""s can be below 4.5.
Mouthwashes and oral rinses have been in use for many years for controlling build-up of dental plaque. Most commercially available mouthwashes contain a fairly high percentagexe2x80x94up to thirty percent being typicalxe2x80x94of ethyl alcohol. While these alcohol-containing mouthwashes are considered generally safe and effective, the inclusion of alcohol has several disadvantages. High alcohol mouthwashes have been linked in some cases to increased incidents of mouth and throat cancer. Also, alcohol-containing mouthwashes can be a poison hazard to a small child, and a health hazard to persons who cannot tolerate alcohol for health reasons. Alcohol-containing mouthwashes also are inappropriate for persons who may avoid alcohol because of religious convictions. Alcohol in a mouthwash also may irritate protective layers of the mouth and throat, and dry out inflamed tissues.